The Clique
by Your Imperfection
Summary: Hermione watched everyday how these group of girls get every guys attention, but when she decides to join it's Pansy who decides what her task shall be.. SUMMARY IN SIDE. Please read and review!


**Disclaimer**- I am no J.K Rowling even though I can wish, smiles. I got this idea from reading the series The 'It' girls, which I fell in love with.

**A/n** – In this story just to let you know the gang is in their 7th year except for Ginny. Voldemort is already defeated so people are just now trying to dismiss their prejudices towards one another, especially towards Slytherin. Why am I not including Voldemort you ask, because J.K did a wonderful job with him in the DH and I'm already having difficulty with Voldy in my other story so I just want this one **Voldy free**, so pleas**e don't read if you just plan on Flaming me for my decision**. I like constructive Flamers, but not TOO mean please and thank you!

**Summary**- **Hermione ends up wanting to be with the 'It' girls, but Pansy doesn't want her to be so her being the one in charge gives her a difficult initiation task. Which is getting Draco Malfoy to fall in love with her. So sit back and relax as Hermione Granger puts the moves on Malfoy, but what happens when things backfire and someone actually does end up with these feelings after all. What will Pansy do as she watches with the rest...read on to find out.**

**Your Imperfection.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

In every school, there were girls that tend to stand out above all others and tend to get every guy's attention whenever they walk past, surprisingly Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry did have these girls. They may not have been the richest or purest of bloods, but every one of them had uniqueness about them or the way they carried themselves. There were four houses among Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. In Slytherin, you had the witches and wizards that would tend to follow the Dark Arts, but now a day ever since Voldemort was defeated by none other than Harry Potter which was now known as the rival to Gryffindor. Gryffindor held the bravest and courageous who no matter what would stick by your side no matter what. Ravenclaw were those of wit and learning and tended to graduate with honors. Finally, Hufflepuff, where they were loyal, patient, true, and unafraid of toil.

Slytherin's 'It' girl was none other then Miss Parkinson, Miss Pansy Parkinson, that is, she may not have been the best looking girl, but the way she carried herself was none other then a rich snob that guys tend to take up the challenge of trying to get, but everyone knew the only guy she would ever go for was none other then Draco Malfoy. Daphne Greengrass was next to her, she had brunette hair and hazel eyes and unlike Pansy she wasn't stuck up at all, but she ended up convincing Pansy to try out new things for their last and final year. Daphne brushed her hair and checked herself out, they were talking in the girls lavatory since they were between classes right now.

"I said we can do whatever," Pansy applied some lip gloss on and blew a kiss at herself "Plus anything to make Draco notice me...more."

Daphne rolled her eyes she was tired of Pansy always talking about 'Draco this, Draco that and can you believe Draco just walked right passed me.' She sighed and then a thought came to her.

"How about we hang out with Ginny since we're trying to broaden our horizons," she smiled.

"Ginny?" Pansy held onto her questioning face as she applied blush onto her cheeks "Weasley!?"

"She's a real sweet girl and I have her in my charms class, I could talk to her-"

"Daphne, before you go and get all goo goo about this Gryffindor. Please remember that she is a GRYFFINDOR."

"So..." she paused from brushing her hair "The wars over... I was never prejudice about the houses. Broadening our horizon would be making friends with others and not judging someone's status in the wizarding society..."

Pansy dropped her lip gloss and turned to her "WE ARE NOT HANGING OUT WITH GRANGER!"

"Duh! I know I was meaning-" she turned around and noticed Pansy left "Whatever," she murmured as she continued to brush her hair. Pansy was on her way to potions thinking about what Daphne had said, Pansy's parents were in Azkaban and since she was of age she took over the whole Parkinson Manor and it was true she did need new friends, since Daphne was all she had. She roamed the halls smirking and winking at all the boys that gawked at her until she ran into him.

"Hey Hun," she threw him a smile.

"Pansy no pet names please I'm in a hurry," he tried to avoid her "Wait you're on your way to potions too." 'Damn it,' he thought.

Draco and Pansy walked side by side towards the dungeons he felt awkward around her ever since he had broken up with her at the end of the war. He just had so much going on like Pansy he had taken over the Malfoy Manor since his parents were in the prison as well. They took their seats next to Crabbe and Goyle and settled down. Pansy kept staring at Draco throughout the whole entire class, she loved him, honestly did. She cried herself to sleep every night for one whole month, but she did not cry because it was over she cried for he broke her heart for not returning her love back. It was evil of him to have led her on, but maybe it was true what people were saying all these years, that Draco Malfoy had no heart at all.

Daphne sat in her charms class and sat in the seat Lavender would sit at trying to convince Ginny to hang out tonight and threw Lavender a smirk when she walked to the back. Ginny just shrugged her shoulders and sat down next to her pulling out her parchments and quill.

"So Daphne is it?" she nodded "Why are you sitting next to me?"

"Oh well since you're the only 6th year here... I thought you'd be smart enough to figure that one out," when no answer came, she laughed, "I was just joking! I was actually wondering if you'd like to hang out with Pansy and me...tonight."

Ginny dropped her stuff and faced her "Oh my god like really!"

"Yeah!" She was getting excited.

"We can do each other's hair and hate on people who are less fortunate then us..." she stopped her facade "How about not."

Daphne's face dropped she was not use to this behavior coming from a Gryffindor; she thought they were all nice and willing to befriend everyone, but she guessed she was wrong. Throughout the whole class she didn't say anything to Ginny and she happened to notice this too and looked over at the girl who was trying to be nice and she just blew her off 'Nice one Ginny,' she sighed.

"I'm sorry Greengrass I guess I could take a shot at hanging out with you and Parkinson after all... We are suppose to try and unite after the war, right," she swallowed hard hoping not to regret this.

"Ginny!" Hermione came rushing towards her as she entered the portrait "Where have you been? Harry and Ron are going crazy trying to find you!" she started to laugh, "They even suspected that some Slytherins kidnapped you."

"I was with Daphne and Pansy."

"You were with who?" Harry came in and pulled Ginny into a hug.

"Daphne and Pansy," she said slowly "There really fun to hang out with!"

Hermione sat there feeling a little hurt she never got Ginny that excited to hang out with her and they were supposed to be best friends. She went over on what they did that night she even snuck out of Hogwarts to go to Hogsmeade to have some butter beers with them and they even apparated to Muggle London. Where Ginny pulled her bags out of her pockets and enlarged them. She started hanging out with them every night and they even started coming to each other's common rooms, but Ginny preferred to hang out with in the Slytherin common room for the Gryffindors still thought it was odd no matter if the war was over or not. Hermione tried and tried to stop Ginny from hanging out with them and hang out with her in the common room, but she got stood up every time and it was beginning to piss her off on top of that she had joined Parkinson and Greengrass' little clique they had together. So that meant Ginny was also getting every guys attention on her as well, she stopped following dress code and started rolling up her skirt 3 inches above the knee and left the first 3 button on her shirt undone.

"Whoa Ginny, you look-"

"Pretty damn hot," she finished Harry's sentence and pulled him into a fierce kiss "I know Pansy kind of made me over," she giggled and went out the door leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione to gape at her.

Over the past, few weeks Ginny was seen walking along side the two Slytherins and it made Hermione take a look in the mirror. She still had her bushy brown hair and wore her uniform appropriately; she turned to the side in the mirror as she held up her hair in a bun. 'I can be like them,' she sighed 'What's wrong with me? I've never felt like this...wanting to become someone other than Hermione Granger know-it-all-book worm. It's because you don't have Ginny anymore...' she nodded at herself 'that's true...maybe I can get her back or join their little clique,' she laughed at the last part. She heard Ginny's name being called and dashed down to the common room just in time to pull her over to the couch and sit on her.

"Listen Ginny I miss you!" Ginny who was underneath her started to laugh, "I do! I'm stuck here with YOUR boyfriend and YOUR brother. It's like you completely went Slytherin on us."

"Hermione, don't be silly! If you want to hang out with me then come on," she pushed Hermione off and grabbed her hand leading her to the Slytherin common room, which earned Hermione a weird look as she entered the dungeons they stopped in front of the bloody baron's statue.

"_Will rise again_," Ginny said the password as the statue moved to the side revealing the Slytherin common room. As they stepped in Ginny, let go of Hermione's hand and made her way over to Daphne and Pansy who were sitting on a leather couch next to the fireplace. She took in the scenery and noted everything WAS in emerald green and the furniture was black, it was set up just like the Gryffindor common room. She made her way over to them, but decided not to sit down.

"What is she doing here?" Pansy said in a disgusted tone "First Muggle born to have walked through that door," she looked over at Ginny "Care to explain?"

"Well I was thinking Hermione could start hanging out with us," she smiled towards Daphne for some backup, but she just shook her head. Hermione and Pansy have never met eye to eye on things and a simple war wouldn't change anything between them.

"So Granger wants to be friends," she sneered "We have a group image to uphold," she took in Hermione head to toe "And I don't think I'm looking for a bushy brown haired know it all..." she sighed "Sorry."

"Oh come on Pansy don't you think we've been acting stupid about this little rivalry?"

"No."

"Well that's very mature of you to think that, isn't it," she turned and started to leave and that's when Daphne spoke up.

"I think Granger should be in our little clique," she pulled Pansy over, whispered in her ear, and jabbed her with her elbow.

"Fine fine fine," Pansy took a deep breath and smiled "You have to complete the initiation...If you complete this task PERFECTLY then you can hang out with us if you'd like and no more me being rude or blood talk..."

Hermione sat there contemplating the idea and it sounded pretty fun so she put out her hand and Pansy took it. 'Now what should the initiation be... I want her to fail,' she smiled inside and then that's when it hit her. There he stood next to Zabini and a group of girls laughing while he ran his hand through is hair.

"Get Draco Malfoy to fall in love with you..."

"I quit I'm out. Ginny I'll see you later," she turned around and walked out the door.

"Pansy!" Ginny got up "That's like mission impossible! Draco has NO heart!"

"Oh sit back Ginny dear and just watch," she smiled as she thought '3...2...1' "Yes Ms. Granger can I help you?"

"I'll do it," she smiled and Pansy came and grabbed her by the shoulders to face the direction Draco was in. She decided to do this to prove to the whole school she wasn't just some know it all bushy haired girl, she too wanted to be respected in the male category. Hermione started to walk over there, but Pansy pulled her back.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To go make some moves on Malfoy," she looked passed Pansy and saw Daphne and Ginny shake their heads no, but then she focused back on Pansy who was smiling.

"Sure go right ahead."

Hermione started walking toward him and then she felt two hands grab her arms and took her out of the common room, she was trying to break free from their grip, but no avail she turned around and faced Ginny and Daphne.

"Oh..." she looked at the two girls and remembered "Hey I was just about to ask Draco to go out!"

"Hermione, Hun, look at yourself," Daphne pulled her over to a window to see her reflection "You need a makeover first."

Hermione looked to Ginny who agreed, "We'll help you out, even if Pansy wants you to fail."

"Thanks you guys."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I decided to write another story to help my writers block with SWM4M (She was Meant 4 me) if you haven't read it yet I do recommend it! I hope you liked this story as well. Let me know what you think by reviewing!

Thanks,

Your Imperfection


End file.
